Todo por ti
by DulceNessie88
Summary: Jacob Black es un hombre caprichoso y adinerado, dueño de un bar recién inaugurado, toda su vida dará un giro en 360 cuando conozca a Renesmee Cullen, la única chica que no esta dispuesta a cumplir sus caprichos, y de la cual se enamora perdidamente estando dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ella, ¿que sucederá si por primera vez no es correspondido?.
1. Chapter 1: Prefacio

Prefacio

Mi nombre es Jacob Black tengo 19 años y soy el hijo del hombre más adinerado de La Push, Billy Black, mi padre era un hombre consentidor, jamás me negó algo, creo puede ser debido a la ausencia de mi madre, ella falleció siendo yo un niño, cada regalo, cada capricho debió ser una forma de llenar el enrome vacío que tengo en mi pecho debido a su ausencia.

Mi vida básicamente constaba en gastar el dinero de mi padre y hacer lo posible por cumplir cada uno de mis caprichos, también me encargaba de tener a mis pies a cada mujer que se me apetecía, para luego deshacerme de ellas en cuanto dejaban de ser de mi agrado.

Hay momentos en los que yo mismo me detesto, acostumbro a maltratar y alejar a las personas que se interesan en mí, jamás he mantenido una relación real con una mujer, las utilizo para saciar mi apetito sexual, y las desecho. Siempre me ha gustado el mundo nocturno, las fiestas, beber, bailar, la música, mujeres, ese es mi mundo, por este motivo decidí pedirle un préstamo a mi padre para abrir mi propio negocio, un bar-pub. Como era de esperar el pidió algo a cambio, su petición fue, todo el dinero que quieras a cambio que te especialices en algo, estudiar, nunca fui bueno para los estudios, pero estudiar Publicidad llamo alguna vez mi atención y serviría para el negocio. Cerré el trato con mi padre y todo iba como lo esperaba hasta que ella apareció en mi vida y desestabilizó mi mundo.

Dicen que el amor es ciego, que carece de cordura y llega cuando menos te lo esperas, jamás creí en nada que tuviera relación con el amor, oír esa palabra a mi gusto no era más que mera cursilería. Hasta que el destino, o la vida, se encargaron de darme una lección. Siempre tuve conocimiento que la vida misma se encargaría de cobrar cada una de las lágrimas que arranqué de los ojos de mis amantes, en mi subconsciente siempre lo supe, pero lo que no sabía es que dolería tanto.


	2. Chapter 2: Primer encuentro

Capítulo 1: El primer encuentro

Jasper asegúrate que este tipo no vuelva a poner un pie en este lugar- le pedí al guardia que se encontraba en la salida trasera del bar. Era el día de la inauguración y ya se había producido la primera pelea, tendré que contratar más guardias, un punto más a mi lista de pendientes de hoy.

Por supuesto jefe- respondió tomando al hombre y llevándolo fuera.

Mi próxima conquista me esperaba, la chica tenía un rostro dulce e inocente, su físico estaba bien, sin embargo he tenido mejores, pero la noche es larga y aquí hay muchas mujeres, ser el dueño del bar tiene ciertos beneficios, ya que todas las chicas quieren salir contigo, para conseguir descuentos y pases gratis, comencé a mirar mientras caminaba de regreso a la barra, el paisaje era hermoso, tantas chicas por coger pensé de forma pervertida.

-¿Está todo bien?- pregunto en un tono dulce, en cuanto estuve a su lado nuevamente.

-Si preciosa, ese tipo nunca más pisara este lugar, puedes estar tranquila, promesa de Black- respondí e hice señas al bar tender para que me trajera un Whiskey.

Ella me sonrió, le guiñe un ojo y pude notar que sus mejillas se sonrojaron, esta chica estaba lista para llevarla donde yo quisiera, el que sonrojara sus mejillas me dice dos cosas, primero que le gusto y mucho, segundo, la muy descarada con su carita de ángel ya se había imaginado en mi cama. Siempre era igual.

-¿Quieres que nos vamos a un lugar más privado, para que nos conozcamos mejor?- pregunte bebiendo de mi vaso. Entonces su expresión cambio.

-Ya sabía yo que tanta amabilidad no era solo por gusto- dijo dejando su vaso en la barra y poniéndose de pie.

-¡Ay por favor, no te hagas la desentendida!- exclame poniendo los ojos blancos- tu sabias donde llegaría esto, todas lo saben y por eso me buscan- me puse de pie con mi vaso en la mano y vi como la chica se marchaba, no es la última dije, mirando la pista de baile, donde un montón de hembras se meneaban al ritmo de la música. Decidí infiltrarme en la pista y buscar mi siguiente conquista, me encontraba en ello cuando de la nada una chica apareció y choco contra mi, la muy bruta se fue directo al suelo y vació mi trago en su blusa.

La levante de un brazo antes que la multitud la aplastara, llevándola hacia un costado, cerca del VIP, solo a ella se le ocurría caerse en plena pista de baile. Parecía una gata, tratando de librarse de mi agarre, pero le fue inútil.

-¡Suéltame!, ¡por favor¡- gritaba como histérica.

-Ya tranquilízate- grite y la solté-

No sabía el significado de la palabra perfección hasta que la mire a los ojos, era la primera vez que veía a una mujer a la cara y no era para que no se percatara de que miraba sus senos, era hermosa, y esa palabra no es suficiente, ella me gritaba, pero yo estaba embelesado con su belleza, su pelo cobrizo con bucles caía de forma suave hasta la cintura, su piel en la palidez perfecta, sus labios eran carnosos y parecían llamarme a besarla, no pude distinguir el color de sus ojos, a causa de las luces, pero me hipnotizaron, no pude dejar de verla a los ojos por un par de minutos. Luego de observar su rostro decidí bajar mi mirada, su cuello fino llevaba a sus hombros sensuales, que quedaban al descubierto por el diseño de su blusa, su busto era normal pero se veía firme y sus pezones estaban erectos debido a que el whiskey empapo su ropa, cintura pequeña, caderas anchas, jeans ajustados y zapatos casuales, no usaba taco como todas las chicas. Mi madre cuando pequeño me dijo una vez, "Cuando puedas mirar al rostro a una mujer por más tiempo que a su físico, es por qué vale la pena".

La oía gritar, hacerme señas, y a pesar que estaba frente a mí, no preste atención a ninguna de sus palabras, me acerque más, precavidamente, la tome por la cintura, y la besé, sus labios sabían a miel, eran suaves y esponjosos, su boca era exquisita, entendí que nunca volvería a probar unos labios así, debían ser míos, a toda costa. Ella respondió mi beso por unos segundos haciendo que olvidara donde me encontraba, solo salí del trance cuando sentí la bofetada en mi rostro.

-¡Eres un idiota!- por fin logre prestar atención a lo que decía.

-¡Al menos podrías disculparte, en vez de insultarme, me estrellaste, derramaste mi whiskey y me abofeteaste!- respondí mirándola como Jacob Black, pero sin dejar ir aun, al hombre enamorado, sería posible que con solo verla, me hubiese enamorado, jamás sentí esto antes con nadie, y siento que podría soportar todo solo para estar con ella.

-Deberías traer un letrero en la frente para prevenir a las chicas lo bestia que eres- me aseguro. Nunca antes había disfrutado que me insultaran o me alzaran la voz, pero viniendo de ella, no me importaba. De pronto se acercó un hombre de mi altura y bien vestido.

-¡Renesmee, ¿estás bien?!- exclamo mirando a la chica frente a mí.

¡Demonios!, pensé, tiene novio, como era mi suerte, o mi mala suerte, encontrar a la mujer de mis sueños y que no esté disponible.

-¿Este imbécil te está molestando?- le pregunto apuntándome con su dedo índice.

-No Nahuel, solo fue un pequeño accidente- dijo y me miro de reojo, ella me estaba defendiendo, lo tomo del brazo y se marchó. Yo me quede allí, inmóvil, mirando cómo se alejaba mi felicidad, antes de perderla de vista, ella se giró a mirarme, y ese gesto me dio a entender que debía ir por ella.

Renesmee, fue todo lo que recordé de las palabras de ese idiota, jamás olvidaría ese nombre y si es necesario gastare la fortuna de mi padre buscándola.


	3. Chapter 3: Los ojos hermosos

Nessie pov´s

-Rose, por favor, no quiero salir- le repetí una y otra vez, mas no me tomaba en cuenta.

-Vamos Ness, no seas aguafiestas, son solo un par de horas- decía Rose mientras maquillaba mis ojos.

-No sé para qué gasto palabras contigo sino me escuchas- dije levantando mis manos y dejándolas caer sobre mis piernas.

-Ya quédate quieta, que si quedas mal maquillada no será mi culpa, ¿oíste?- dijo mirándome por el espejo.

-¡Uff!- resople devolviéndole la mirada y le enseñe la lengua.

-Listo- dijo sonriendo al apreciar su obra de arte y corrió a la otra habitación.

Me puse de pie para poder mirarme mejor en el espejo, y bueno Rose sabe lo que hace, yo no hubiese podido siquiera ponerme brillo labial.

-Este te quedara perfecto- la oí al regresar a la habitación donde me encontraba, me enseño un vestido de color negro, lindo, pero demasiado corto para mi gusto.

-¿Qué?, no, no, no, no- dije negando con la cabeza- si me vas a obligar a salir, al menos puedo escoger mi ropa, quiero verme decente- dije levantando una ceja.

-Este vestido es mío- respondió enojada. Mi comentario la ofendió.

-Lo siento, no quise decir eso- dije acercándome a ella.

-Has herido mis sentimientos, ¿eso crees?, que soy una indecente- pregunto.

-¡No!- enfatice- es solo que, no es mi estilo, lo siento de nuevo, ¿Qué hago para que me perdones?-

-Tienes suerte de que te considere mi mejor amiga-

-¡Ey!, yo también te considero mi mejor amiga- reclamé.

-Tendrás que compensar este mal rato que me has hecho pasar- hizo un puchero con su boca.

Esa última frase no me agrado, para Rose el compensarla, constaba básicamente en obligarme a hacer todo lo que yo no quería.

Vestidas y en el taxi nos dirigíamos a la casa del misterioso nuevo novio de Rose, el celebraría su cumpleaños realizando una fiesta en su casa, al menos eso creí, hasta que Rose le dio otras instrucciones al taxista.

-Vamos a la nueva discoteque que se encuentra en la Avenida principal de Port Angels- dio las instrucciones Rose.

-¿De que discoteque hablas Rose?, no se supone que iríamos a la casa de tu novio-

-Te dije que tendrías que compensarme- rio.

-Esto no es justo, si yo te cobrara cada una de las que me debes, tendrías que dejar tus salidas nocturnas para compensar.

-No puedes hablar en serio, yo solo he querido ayudarte, ya es hora que tengas un novio Ness, ¿no crees?-

-Ay por favor Rose, un vendedor de seguros es lo último que me conseguiste, ¿en qué pensabas?- pregunte.

-El tipo era guapo, no lo puedes negar-

-Rose, tenía casi 30 años, vivía con su madre y lo único que hizo fue hablar de su ex novia, era un total y único perdedor en su especie-

-Ness, debes reconocer que eres demasiado exigente, nadie dice que te casaras-

-Si lo sé, pero es que no cualquiera se merece a este bom bom- dije señalándome con las manos.

Hubo un silencio y ambas nos reímos a carcajadas luego de mi frase, el taxista nos dio una mirada a través del espejo retrovisor y su expresión dio a entender que creyó que estábamos locas.

El taxi se detuvo, Rose pago la tarifa y nos bajamos, fuera del lugar había una fila interminable de personas que esperaban para entrar.

-Rose, podemos ir a otro sitio, esto esta llenísimo, no lograremos entrar ahí-

-Ya relájate Ness, que me pones los nervios de punta- dijo volviéndose para mirarme- tal vez esta noche conozcas al amor de tu vida- dijo tomándome de la mano para cruzar la calle-

-Sí, ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?- dije de forma sarcástica- ¿Acaso no es por eso que vine?-

-Rose, ¿no deberíamos hacer la fila?- pregunte mirando a la primera persona que aguardaba en ella, que me miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Buenas noches- dijo mi amiga saludando al guardia de la entrada- Somos amigas de Alice- hizo alusión-

Como siempre Rose tenía todo preparado, estábamos en la lista, me engaño desde un principio.

-Renesmee Cullen y Rosalie Hale, ¿verdad?- pregunto y nos pidió las identificaciones.

Luego de checar nuestros nombres y si las fotografías correspondían a nosotras, nos hizo pasar. Una vez dentro del lugar, no se me hizo tan desagradable, era más de lo que esperaba en realidad, el lugar parecía lujoso, todo comenzaba con una especie de hall, repleto de fotos de músicos famosos, el piso era de cerámica y tenía una alfombra roja en el medio que llevaba a la escalera.

-Sígueme- dijo Rose apurando la marcha, bajo por las escaleras que llevaban hacia la pista de baile, el lugar no era como esos que habíamos visitado con Rosalie en otras oportunidades, a pesar que estaba atestado de gente, se veía amplio y aún quedaba lugar como para dejar entrar mucha gente. Al fondo, bajando las escaleras se encontraba el lugar donde ponían la música, el dj estaba acompañado de dos mujeres que bailaban a su lado, al lado derecho se encontraba la barra, la mayoría de los que estaban allí eran hombres que no tenían compañía a excepción de uno que al parecer tenía una pelea por una chica, solo logre verlo de espaldas, ya que se dirigió con su contrincante a la salida trasera, al girar a la izquierda, había una habitación, lo que la separaba del resto del lugar eran sus paredes de vidrio, me imagine que ese podría ser el VIP, en la misma dirección pero más al fondo, se encontraba un sector donde habían sofás, mesas y sillas, para los menos ricos, los que no pueden pagar el VIP, pensé para mí, las luces y corta imágenes se encontraban por los bordes superiores de todas las paredes del lugar, y del cielo pendían largas cuerdas de piedras de cristal.

Rose tomo mi mano y me llevo al centro de la pista de baile, se posiciono frente a mí y comenzó a bailar, que incomodo me resultaba, no soy buena para el baile, debo admitirlo, intente hacer lo que mejor pude. Dos chicos se acercaban abriéndose paso entre la gente, no les dio mucho trabajo ya que ambos eran corpulentos, ambos miraban a Rosalie que se encontraba de espaldas, seguro la conocían.

-¡Rosalie!- grito uno de ellos, el más corpulento.

-¡Emmett!- respondió Rosalie lanzándose a los brazos del desconocido para mí.

Claro que los conoce, pensé.

El susurró algo en su oído, que no pude oír por la música, Rose se acercó a mí, colocando su boca cerca del mío.

-Emmett es mi nuevo novio, trajo un amigo, por favor se linda, ¿quieres?, me lo debes- finalizo tocando mi punto débil- se alejó y me miró fijamente, yo mire a los chicos y ambos me dedicaron una sonrisa, que yo devolví.

-Él es Nahuel- dijo casi gritando cuando se me acerco el novio de Rose.

-Hola- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla muy rápido- parecía algo tímido, al menos no me propondría algo indecente, aunque por primera vez veía a un chico que llamara mi atención.

-Hola- respondí de vuelta- bailamos por alrededor de unos 10 minutos sin cruzar palabras, solo quería que pasaran luego los minutos.

Rosalie se me acerco nuevamente- Ya sé dónde está Alice, iré por ella- me grito cerca de mi oreja. Antes de que pudiera marcharse le tome del brazo- no te atrevas a dejarme sola- le advertí.

-Solo será un minuto, lo prometo- grito alejándose- me quede a solas con Nahuel.

-¿Quieres beber algo?- me pregunto Nahuel acercándose.

-Un jugo estaría bien- respondí.

-¿Quieres acompañarme o esperaras aquí?-

-Yo… esperare aquí, Rosalie regresara enseguida- dije aunque ni yo me lo creí.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos y mi vejiga me indico que debía ir al tocador, no quería moverme de allí, si me perdía de Rosalie tendría que regresarme sola, pero mi necesidad se volvía urgencia. Me encamine hacia una orilla de la pista para poder pedir indicaciones, mientras mensajeaba a Rose avisándole donde me encontraría, cuando choque de frente con alguien, me tomo por sorpresa y mal parada, así que me fui al piso, y con el impacto el dejo caer su trago en mi blusa. Me levanto de un solo intento, y me comenzó a arrastrar entre la gente.

-¡Suéltame, por favor!- le grite en reiteradas oportunidades, pero parecía sordo.

-Ya tranquilízate por favor- dijo cuando al fin me soltó, estábamos en la barra.

Comencé a insultarlo, mientras me acomodaba la ropa empapada, el solo me miraba con una cara de bobo, ni se inmutaba con todo lo que yo le estaba diciendo, no lo había observado bien, en uno de los momentos en que levante la mirada hacia su rostro, un fuego recorrió mi cuerpo, mire sus ojos, y mi corazón se aceleró, pero no me podía distraer en ese momento, entonces fue cuando sin avisar me tomo de la cintura y me beso, el contacto de sus manos en mí, no me molesto, sus labios se mesclaron con los míos con una facilidad, que jamás imagine para mi primer beso, era algo que no podría describir con palabras, pero de pronto caí en cuenta de lo que nos había reunido, me solté de su agarre y le di una bofetada mientras le grite que era un imbécil.

-¡Al menos podrías disculparte, en vez de insultarme, me estrellaste, derramaste mi whiskey y me abofeteaste!- me dijo llevándose una de sus manos a la mejilla que le había golpeado.

-Deberías traer un letrero en la frente para prevenir a las chicas lo bestia que eres- respondí cruzándome de brazos.

Solo rio y siguió mirándome con esos ojos que me desconcentraban.

-Renesmee, ¿estás bien?- oí a alguien que llego a mi lado.

-¿Este imbécil te está molestando?- pregunto Nahuel intrigado.

-No Nahuel, solo fue un pequeño accidente- dije para defenderlo, no se aun el motivo de mi reacción, solo sé que no quería meterlo en problemas, aunque por su físico, no tendría problemas para arreglárselas solo. Tome del brazo a Nahuel y le pedí que nos marcháramos, el me obedeció y nos alejamos de vuelta a la pista de baile, no pude evitar pensar en que tal vez no lo volvería a ver, entonces gire para mirarlo y aun me estaba observando, sentí algo en mi corazón, algo que nunca había sentido, la necesidad de alguien, pero no puedo dejarme llevar por esas cosas, así que intente no pensar en eso, o más bien engañarme a mí misma ignorando lo que sentía.


	4. Chapter 4: El trato

Jacob's pov

Cuando la perdí de vista una sensación de angustia invadió mi pecho, necesitaba saber más de ella, hice señas a Jasper que se encontraba en la salida de emergencia para que se acercara, cuando estuvo junto a mí, le pregunte si había observado lo que había sucedido, el asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Conoces a esa chica?- pregunte esperando que su respuesta fuera positiva.

-Si jefe, es sobrina de mi novia- respondió dándome una esperanza.

Hice una pausa, dándome tiempo para analizar mi próximo movimiento.

-¿Tu novia está aquí?-

-Sí, se encuentra en el salón VIP, ¿sucede algo malo?-

-No Jasper, todo lo contrario, creo que esta noche me ha ocurrido lo mejor que me podría haber pasado, conocí un ángel. Ok esto es lo que harás, iras por tu novia y le dirás que necesito hablar con ella, pero deja pasar unos veinte minutos, para no levantar sospecha, ¿entendido?

20 minutos más tarde

La voz de Jasper comenzaba a acercarse y una voz aguda lo acompañaba, espero que su novia quiera cooperar me decía a mi mismo, o de lo contrario me será más difícil encontrarla. La puerta se abrió y una mujer delgada y bajita entro en mi oficina, tenía el cabello corto y en puntas, al menos de presencia parecía agradable.

-Solo entra- le decía Jasper mientras la empujaba por detrás.

-Hola, pasen por favor- dije amablemente, algo raro en mi.

-Hola- respondió tímidamente y dándole un codazo a Jasper.

-Toma asiento, solo quiero acerté una par de preguntas- ella le dio una mirada a su novio, tomo la silla por el respaldo, la corrió y se sentó lentamente.

-Si es por lo de Renesmee, déjeme decirle que ella está muy apenada y piensa disculparse- hablo antes que pudiera hilar una frase.

-Primero trátame de tu, sin intención de ofenderte tu eres mayor que yo, aún no he dicho nada, pero si, tienes razón, esto se trata sobre Renesmee, y no me mientas, ella jamás se disculparía conmigo, cree que soy una bestia, un imbécil y un arrogante, o ¿estoy equivocado?-

La chica miro a Jasper que se encontraba de pie junto a ella, el levanto los hombros, dejándole saber que solo debía responder con la verdad.

-La verdad es que ella te odia en este momento, y estas en lo cierto ella piensa todo eso y más de ti, aunque se ha comportado rara estos últimos veinte minutos, esta como ida, en otro lugar-

-Mira, seré sincero contigo, porque de verdad necesito tu ayuda, se que tengo fama de mujeriego, y eso me perjudicara, pero de verdad que Renesmee provoco algo en mi que jamas sentí en mi vida, en este momento siento un vacio en mi pecho, necesito tenerla cerca, no te puedo decir que es, por que no lo puedo describir con palabras, pero… la chica me interrumpio.

-Te enamoraste- dijo

-¿Qué?, ¿me enamoré?, si solo la he visto una vez, eso no es posible, además yo no creo en el amor, solo creo que tenemos algo especial, lo pude sentir cuando nos besamos, el amor es para los bobos, que tienen la necesidad de ponerle nombre a lo que sienten.

-Con razón estas solo- dijo bajito.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunte molesto.

-Que por eso estas solo, no sabes sentir amor-

-No tienes derecho a decir eso, no me conoces- dije alzando la voz y poniéndome de pie.

-Jefe si no se tranquiliza, me llevare a Alice de aquí- le oi decir a Jasper.

-Mira Jacob Black, a Jasper le darás miedo, pero a mí no, tú me necesitas, ya que por algún extraño motivo, te interesa mi sobrina, ahora dime que quieres rápido, se que si yo no hablo, lo averiguaras de todas formas, pero al menos yo conseguiré algo con esto, además de darte una advertencia, cuídala, solo eso-

Mire a Jasper y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa amplia, al ver como esa chica me ponía en mi lugar.

-Yo te diré todo lo que quieras saber, a cambio de un par de cosas-

-¿Qué cosas serían?- pregunte curioso mientras me cruzaba de brazos- ¿Qué podría querer esta chica de mi?-

-Quiero pases libres al VIP durante un año y bar abierto.

-¿Qué?, ¿estas demente?-

-Entonces no hay acuerdo- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Esta bien- afirme y le acerque mi mano para que la estrechara y asi cerramos nuestro trato.

Nessie´s pov

-¡Ya Rosalie!, me tienes hastiada con el tema de la disco, yo solo quiero olvidarme de ese tipo, y tu me lo recuerdas cada dos segundos- le dije dejándola atrás luego de salir de la sala de clases-

-Es que no te entiendo Renesmee, deberías haber sacado provecho de tu accidente- dijo alcanzándome.

Rosalie seguía parloteando mientras caminábamos hacia las áreas verdes de la Universidad, primer dia de clases y ya tenia que leer dos libros. Rose y yo entramos a estudiar Publicidad, para ayudar a Alice con su proyecto de abrir una cadena de boutique a lo largo del pais. Llegamos a unas bancas que se encontraban bajo la sombra de un gigantesco árbol y nos acomodamos, debíamos eperar al siguiente bloque que seria en una media hora.

-Deberias haber tomdo apuntes Rosalie-

-Solo es el primer dia Renesmee, no seas dramática-

-Está bien, pero luego no digas que no te lo adverti-

Comencé a revisar mis apuntes y mi estómago comenzó a hacer ruidos, con el apuro de llegar a la hora no desayune, pero recordé que traía una barra de cereal dentro de mi bolso, meti la mano para buscarla cuando sentí vibrar mi celular, estaba en silencio, asi lo deje cuando entramos a clases, hacían dos semanas que un numero desconocido llamaba al menos diez veces al dia. Tome el celular y corte la llamada, si volvia a llamar durante esta semana respondería, después de todo debe querer hsblst con urgencia ya que insiste tanto.

-¿Quién insiste tanto?- pregunto Rose mirando el reloj.-

-No lo se, no espero la llamada de nadie, además es un número desconocido y todas las personas que conozco y me caen bien están registrados.

-¿Qué sucedería si el que insiste en hablarte es Jacob Black?-

-No, es imposible, no tiene mi número, además ¿Cuál seria el motivo?-

-Talvez quiere disculparse- dijo Rose desviando la mirada.

-Rose, mírame- exclame sospechando lo que venia.

-No me mires a mi, yo no fui la que te vendio por pases y alcohol gratis- dijo levantando los hombros.

-¿Qué?, no puede ser Alice me va a escuchar, no tiene derecho a hacer algo asi-

-No la jusguez ella solo aprovecho la situación como tu debiste hacerlo-

-Ya me tienes harta con el mismo tema Rosalie, ¿Qué querias que hiciera?, ¿Qué me metiera en su cama?-

-No te haría mal- dijo riéndose.

-Te haría bien tener un novio Renesmee, nunca has tenido uno-

-No me interesa tener novio, en que idioma se los tendré que decir y si vuelves a tocar el tema, no te hablare en …. Un mes dije- molesta.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio, vivimos juntas recuerdas, tenemos las mismas clases, será un poco difícil ¿no crees?-

-Sabes que esta conversación se termino- tome mi bolso, me di media vuelta para largarme, estaba de verdad enfadada, y choque con alguien, si no me sostiene del brazo , termino de nuevo en el suelo.

-¡Pero que le sucede a la gente!- grite- no pueden dejar de interponerse en mi camino- dije tratando de recobrar el equilibrio y haciendo malabares para no tirar mis cuadernos.

-Al parecer eres tu la que insiste en cruzarse en el mio, y debo admitir que me gusta- jamas podría olvidar su voz, y solo atine a mirarlo a los ojos, que me atraían como un imán-

-¿Tu?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿me estas siguiendo?- pregunte sin detenerme.

-Siguiendote- dijo riéndose y levantando una ceja.

Su sonrisa era perfecta, y que bien lucia a la luz del dia, era tan guapo, tan comestible me permiti pensar un momento.

-Sabes que no importa, yo sigo mi camino y tu el tuyo- di media vuelta.

-Renesmee espera-

Ya sabia mi nombre y tenia mi celular, ¿que mas le habrá dicho Alice?- me pregunte. Me volvi para ver que quería, mire a Rosalie que seguía sentada en la banca, con una sonrisa que no se le borraría del rostro en toda la semana-

-Jacob es tu nombre, ¿verdad?-

-Asi es, no lo desgastes-

-Eres insufrible, mira Jacob nuestros encuentros han sido fortuitos y sin importancia, y lo mas probable, es que no nos volvamos a encontrar, y me encargare personalmente de eso, asi que no hay nada de que hablar.

-Rose, ¿vienes?-

-Yo pensé lo mismo, que jamas te volveria a ver, pero aquí estamos-

-Tu sabes que esto no es fortuito, mi tia me vendio-

Es cierto, pero volviendo a lo anterior creo que si te importo cuando te bese, y tendrás que hacerte a la idea que nos veremos más seguido, porque me acabo de matricular, aquí, en la carrera de Publicidad.


	5. Chapter 5: Mi inconveniente

Si lo que Jacob Black decía era cierto, estaba en graves aprietos, porque puedo simular que no me pasa nada cuando lo tengo cerca una vez, pero al tener que verlo cada día, no sé cuál será el resultado. Él es todo lo contrario a lo que busco en un hombre, es grosero, todas las chicas que han estado con el comentan que es un hombre falso, que las utiliza y luego las deja, caprichoso, y es por eso que no entiendo por qué me hace sentir así.

Desde el día en que tuvimos el pequeño incidente, que no he podido dejar de pensar en él, y quien podría intentarlo, si Rosalie se encarga de recordármelo cada vez que abre la boca. Y para que hablar de Alice, gracias a ella es que estamos aquí.

-Pues tienes razón, me importo el beso que me diste- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir.

-¿Estás hablando enserio?- pregunto al no esperar esa respuesta de mi parte.

-Claro que no, fuiste un grosero, al robarme un beso, pero toda esta situación puede mejorar-

-Así se habla amiga- dijo Rosalie poniéndose de pie.

-Tú te callas, y siéntate, no me recuerdes lo traidoras que son tú y Alice- Rosalie se sentó de inmediato, creo que nunca me había visto molesta enserio.

-Para esto solo hay una solución, y esa solución es que tú y yo simulemos que jamás nos hemos visto y continuamos como dos perfectos extraños- dije cruzándome de brazos y esperando su respuesta.

-Está bien, es una buena idea- respondió, se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Me quede perpleja al verlo alejarse, que rápido se terminó su interés por mí.

-Ves Rosalie, eso era todo, te lo dije, solo es un caprichoso, ya verás que no me volverá a molestar, ahora vámonos a clases-

-Eso es lo que tú crees Renesmee, pero Jacob Black no se quedará tranquilo, ya te darás cuenta- oi a Rosalie que me tomó del brazo y me guió hacia el salón de clases nuevamente.

El profesor ya se encontraba dentro cuando llegamos a la puerta, estaba presentándose con la clase.

-Disculpe profesor podemos entrar, tuvimos un desagradable inconveniente dije mirando a Jacob que se encontraba sentado en la primera fila-

-Claro, adelante- dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano.

Pasamos por el lado del inconveniente, pero ni siquiera se volteó a mirar, nos ignoró a ambas, al parecer todo había quedado hasta aquí.

El Señor Ateara era un hombre de alrededor de unos 30 años, muy agradable y muy inteligente, se expresaba con gracia, hacia más entretenida la clase, porque el bloque anterior había sido una verdadera batalla para no dormirme, estadísticas, procesos de emprendimiento, y muchas cosas aburridas, esta clase era sobre Marketing, como lograr que la gente enganche con un producto o servicio. Cuando termino la clase, guardé el cuaderno donde había tomado notas en el bolso, tome mi chaleco y salí de la sala, Rosalie se demoró en salir, para variar ya estaba haciendo "nuevos amigos", que acaso no le bastaba con su novio Emmett, al salir miró hacia todos lados buscando a alguien.

-¿Qué te sucede Rose?

-¿Y Jacob?-

-Debió marcharse, todavía no te lo crees- le dije mientras caminábamos por los pasillos.

-La verdad pensé que insistiría, de verdad se ve que le gustas-

-Podemos olvidarnos de él, al menos por hoy, recuerda que debemos estar en casa de mis padres en una hora, tienen invitados a cenar y mama me pidió que le ayudara, luego de ayudarle iremos al departamento y ordenaremos las notas que tomé-

-Renesmee te pondrás vieja, te saldrán arrugas si sigues con esa actitud-

-Ok, gracias por tus consejos de mejor amiga- agregué de forma sarcástica.

-Te lo mereces por regañona- respondió adelantándose.

-¡Ey!, espérame recuerdas que no tengo carro, me tienes que llevar-

-Tú no tienes carro por que no quieres aprender a conducir, tu padre te ofreció un carro del año, por Dios Renesmee, no sé en qué mundo vives, si yo tuviera las oportunidades que se te presentan, no las desaprovecharía- dijo deteniéndose y volviéndose para mirarme.

-Rose, ya sabes lo que pienso, el dinero no va conmigo, no me interesan los millones de mis padres, me conformo con cosas más simples- cuando termine de hablar Rose estaba quieta como una estatua mirándome fijo, o eso creí hasta que me di cuenta que miraba a quien venía tras de mí.

-¿Qué ves?- le pregunté pasando mi mano frente a sus ojos- ella me hizo girar para ver que observaba.

Y allí estaba de nuevo, mi inconveniente se nos acercaba.

-Hola, creo que estabas en la clase del profesor Ateara, mi nombre es Jacob Black, mucho gusto-

-Rosalie soltó una carcajada, que se oyó en todo el pasillo- te lo dije, es un Black- me susurro Rosalie al oído y se alejó un poco.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- le pregunté.

-Me estoy presentando, dijiste que hiciéramos de cuenta que éramos dos perfectos desconocidos, y eso intento-

-Ósea que además de grosero, eres un payaso, sabes perfectamente a que me refería, déjame en paz-

-¿Quién es grosera ahora?- pregunto.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Tú ya sabes mi nombre, deja de hacerte el gracioso-

-Pues no lo sé, y creo que si nos hubiéramos visto antes, lo recordaría, jamás podría olvidarme de alguien como tú-

-¿Me dirás que es lo que quieres, o seguirás con tu rutina?-

-Solo quiero que me des una oportunidad, me estas juzgando y no pareces ser una persona que acostumbra a hacer eso, por eso no entiendo por qué lo haces conmigo-

-Yo no te juzgo, no hace falta, porque los hechos te delatan, o te olvidas de como actuaste cuando nos conocimos-

-Claro que no, no olvidaré nunca ese día- respondió.

Me costaba trabajo concentrarme cuando lo miraba a los ojos, y más aún cuando miraba sus labios, mi boca pedía a gritos un beso suyo, pero no puedo permitirle que se dé cuenta.

-Y yo lo único que quiero es olvidarme de aquella noche- aunque no era cierto.

- Renesmee yo solo quiero que me permitas ser tu amigo-

-No es eso lo que has demostrado- le corregí.

-Lo sé, soy un idiota, es que, no sé cómo comportarme frente a ti-

-Eso me quedó muy claro, pero no veo el punto, tú debes tener muchas amigas, para que quieres una más-

-Tu no serías una más, serias la única- y con esa frase me hizo sonrojar.

-¿Y qué pasará si me niego a ser tu amiga?, ¿seguirás insistiendo?-

-¿Qué crees tú?-

-¿Qué veremos quien se aburrirá de esto primero?, tú de tanto insistir o yo acabaré cediendo y aceptare ser tu amiga, pero por hoy basta- me acerque y lo besé en la mejilla, si quería jugar, entraría en su juego- Nos vemos mañana- termine diciendo.

Me acerqué a Rose que me esperaba un par de metros más adelante y nos marchamos.

-¿Qué no me dirás nada?, no seas así Renesmee, quiero saberlo todo- dijo Rosalie poniendo en marcha su auto.

-No, tal vez debas preguntarle a Alice, ella debe estar al tanto de los planes de Jacob- me acomode en el asiento y mientras el carro avanzaba mi mente se perdió en mil pensamientos. No hubo un solo segundo dentro del auto que dejara de pensar en él, intente pensar en los libros que debía leer, en que debía ayudarle a mi madre, pero era imposible, Jacob Black se encontraba ocupando cada espacio de mi mente, me gusta, y mucho, pero sé que me hará daño si le permito entrar en mi corazón.

Rosalie estaciono el auto frente a la casa de mis padres, bajamos del auto y caminamos hacia la entrada, mi mano no alcanzo a tocar la puerta cuando mi madre la abrió y salto sobre mí, y me estranguló con un abrazo.

-Mamá me asfixias- dije liberándome de sus brazos.

-No exageres Renesmee- oí a mi padre desde adentro- pasen aquí Bella podrá seguir asfixiándote sin que los vecinos crean que quiere matarte-

-Señor Cullen- dijo Rosalie saludando-

-Bienvenida como siempre Rosalie- dijo mi madre regalándole un poco de su amor ahora a Rosalie-

Mi madre era muy aprensiva, le costó trabajo dejarme ir de casa, y solo llevo un mes viviendo sola, y la condición fue que compartiera departamento con Rosalie, mis padres creen que ella es un ejemplo para mí, si supieran-pensé- mis padres viven en las afueras de Forks, y yo decidí vivir cerca de Port Angels, no estamos a tanta distancia, pero para mi madre, es como si viviera en otro país, mi padre es un poco más relajado, o al menos eso demuestra frente a mí, fue el quien me ayudo a convencer a mi madre, en esta casa también vive la traidora número uno, mi tía Alice, hermana de mi padre, ella es 7 años mayor que yo, pero parece de mi edad, por su forma de comportarse.

-Tía Alice está en casa- pregunte mirando escaleras arriba.

-Si llego esta mañana- respondió mi padre, haciéndome una mueca.

-Podrías pedirle que baje, pero no le digas que estoy aquí, quiero que sea una sorpresa- pedí a papá.

-Claro que si- respondió- se alegrara mucho de verte.

-Yo creo que no- murmuro Rosalie que se encontraba de pie junto a mi madre.

-Rose, ahórrate tus comentarios, no me recuerdes las ganas de asesinarte que tengo- y le di una mirada.

-Iré por ella- dijo papa subiendo las escaleras.

-Bueno mamá, en que te ayudamos, aun no me has dicho quién viene a cenar- dije abrazándola y caminando hacia la cocina.

-Es un viejo amigo de tu abuelo- contestó mamá.

-¡El abuelo Charlie vendrá a cenar!- exclame- entonces me quedaré a cenar- agregue.

-Perfecto- dijo mamá dándome un beso en la frente.

-Comenzamos a preparar la cena cuando escuche que mi padre se acercaba con Alice- le hice un gesto a mama para que guardara silencio, no quería advertirla de que me encontraba allí.

-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho levantar tan temprano, que puedo hacer yo en la cocina- venia alegando-

-Alice por favor son más de las 12 del día-se defendía papá.

Cuando Alice entro en la cocina, se le deformo el rostro.

-¡Renesmee¡- dijo alzando la voz- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó nerviosa-

-Vine a ayudar a mamá con la cena, y tengo que hablar contigo- enfatice justo en esa oración.

Yo acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer algo muy importante que no puede esperar, tendré que salir- dijo y se escabullo por detrás de mí papa y corrió escaleras arriba-

Papá y mama se miraron extrañados- ¿Qué le sucede?- tu hermana es cada día más extraña- dijo mama riéndose- no se imaginan cuanto- dije mirando a Rosalie.

Pasaron las horas, y la cena ya comenzaba a tomar forma, la carne se encontraba en el horno a fuego lento, las ensaladas estaban preparadas y mamá se encargaría de las papas gratinadas. Yo y Rose nos fuimos al comedor a preparar la mesa, mama dijo que seriamos siete, deberíamos utilizar la mesa grande, Rose miró la mesa con los cubiertos listos y me pregunto por qué siete puestos. Yo no lo había pensado, mis padres son dos, yo y Rosalie dos más, el abuelo y su amigo, ya suman seis, ¿Quién sería el número siete?-

-Tal vez el amigo de tu abuelo viene con su esposa- se le ocurrió a Rosalie.

-Tienes razón- asentí.

Terminamos de acomodar todo cuando llegó el abuelo, me dio un gran abrazo, y yo lo bese por todos lados, Charlie era una gran persona y yo lo quería muchísimo. Me fui a la cocina a ver si mama necesitaba algo más, entonces le pregunte.

-Mama, puedo preguntar ¿quién es el invitado número siete?-

-No seas curiosa Renesmee- dijo y sonó el timbre.

-Ve a abrir la puerta, ya llegaron- ordeno Bella Cullen, ya sé de donde herede lo mandona.

Abrí la puerta y un hombre de cabellos largos y entrado en edad estaba esperando en la entrada de la casa, en una silla de ruedas, alguien estaba sosteniendo la silla por detrás, no podía ser cierto.

-¿Tu?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- no podía creerlo, el destino me estaba jugando chueco.


	6. Chapter 6: Terminé cediendo

Nessie's pov

-Al juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, estaba tan sorprendido como yo, en ese momento apareció mi abuelo tras de mi-

-¡Billy, Jacob!, pasen por favor- exclamó Charlie-

- Renesmee ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó el abuelo, haciéndome reaccionar; ya que me encontraba obstruyendo el paso-

-Nada- respondí- lo siento mucho, adelante- agregue haciéndome a un lado, pero sin quitarle la vista de encima a Jacob. Pasamos a la sala de estar donde habíamos dejado unos aperitivos.

Los invitados y mi abuelo tomaron asiento e iniciaron una conversación sobre cosas de hombres, sin embargo Jacob no prestaba atención y desviaba la mirada hacia mí, mientras atendía al amigo de mi abuelo ofreciéndole lo que mama había preparado. Una vez que todos tenían su aperitivo anuncie que iría a ayudar a la cocina.

-Renesmee no te vallas, creo que tú y Jacob son de la misma edad, porque no lo llevas contigo, puedes enseñarle la casa, se aburrirá con nuestra conversación- me pidió el abuelo.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, debo ayudar en la cocina- dije intentando librarme de Jacob.

-Creo que Bella tiene suficiente ayuda con tu amiga y Edward, no seas descortés-

-Pero abuelo…- alcance a decir y Charlie me dio una mirada de disgusto.

-¡Está bien!- dije no de muy buena manera.

-La verdad no es necesario que me enseñes la casa Renesmee- dijo Jacob- pensé que me apoyaría sin embargo me equivoque- podemos ir a la cocina y ayudar juntos- termino diciendo.

-Esa es una gran idea- asintió Charlie.

La mirada que le di a Jacob fue de total desaprobación, se puso de pie y levanto las cejas.

-Sígueme- dije y no me volví a mirarlo y di por hecho que me seguía.

-¿De verdad crees que esto lo planee yo?- le oí preguntar.

-No me interesa, solo sígueme y terminemos con esto de una vez-

-Renesmee espera un segundo, por favor- dijo y el tono de su voz me hizo detener mi marcha.

-¿Qué quieres Jacob?- pregunte ya fastidiada y volviéndome nuevamente para mirarlo.

-Quiero saber porque te molesta tanto tenerme cerca, sé que actué como un completo imbécil, pero no creo merecer este trato de tu parte-

-Quieres saber el porqué, te lo diré, porque no me gustan los tipos como tú, que creen que pueden tenerlo todo por su dinero- respondí enojada pero en voz baja, no quería que nadie nos oyera. El bajo la cabeza y puso sus manos en la cintura, se quedó en silencio, allí inmóvil en aquella posición que había adoptado, me acerqué porque me pareció ver una lágrima correr por su mejilla.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté intentando buscar su mirada que seguía pegada al piso.

-Estas equivocada, porque si hay algo que tengo claro es que el dinero no lo compra todo, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, no estoy bien, hoy es un día muy triste para mí y no quiero que creas que intento convencerte de algo, pero cuando estuve contigo esta mañana, olvidé mi pena por un instante, a pesar de tu rechazo, pero no insistiré más, te aseguré que solo me interesa tu amistad, pero me tratas como si fuera un asesino serial o un violador, haces todo lo que está a tu alcance para evitarme y respetaré tu decisión- termino diciendo y otra lagrima cayo por su mejilla.

-¿Estas llorando?- le pregunté de forma incrédula. Seco la lagrima con el puño de su chaqueta y se dirigió a la salida. No sabía qué hacer, mi cabeza decía que debía dejarlo y no caer en su jueguito, pero mi corazón movió mis pies y salí tras de él.

Cruce la puerta y lo busque con la mirada, ya estaba oscureciendo, entonces lo vi de pie, apoyado en una camioneta que se encontraba estacionada un par de metros más allá, baje los cinco peldaños que me separaban del piso y me dirigí hacia él, cuando llegué a su lado se encontraba manipulando un celular. Me acerqué despacio por si en verdad estaba molesto.

-No tienes que hacer esto- me dijo.

-Lo sé, pero siento que debo hacerlo, siento que debo disculparme y quiero saber que te sucede, el motivo de tu tristeza-

-¿En verdad quieres saber?, o quieres sentirte mejor contigo misma-

Me dieron ganas de dar media vuelta y dejarlo solo por arrogante, pero ya estaba allí y no sé porque pero me interesaba.

-Me interesa de verdad Jacob-

Sacó una billetera del bolsillo de su pantalón y comenzó a buscar algo entre unos papeles, hasta que lo encontró, saco un pedazo de papel del tamaño de una fotografía y me la extendió con su mano. La tomé y confirme lo obvio, era una foto, un retrato de una mujer de tés morena, cabello largo y liso, sus rasgos eran finos pero muy parecidos a los de Jacob, era una mujer hermosa.

-Es preciosa- le aseguré.

-Y esa foto no le hace juicio- respondió- si ella hubiese estado aquí me habría ayudado a conquistarte y no me comportaría como un idiota- dijo mientras recibía la foto de vuelta.

-¿Ella es tu madre?- pregunté evadiendo lo que me acababa de confesar.

-Era, ella falleció hace algunos años, en un día como hoy, ese es el motivo de mis lágrimas, cuando dije que tú me hacías olvidar mi tristeza, hablaba en serio-

No tenía idea alguna de que decir o cómo reaccionar, el hombre bruto y bestia que conocía, se había convertido en un indefenso cachorrito que necesitaba de mí.

-Sé que no comenzamos bien, pero siempre podemos volver a empezar, Hola mi nombre es Renesmee, mucho gusto- le dije y extendí mi mano.

Jacob esbozo una sonrisa y estrecho mi mano con la suya, en el fondo de mi corazón solo quería confortarlo dándole un abrazo, no sé el motivo ni la razón que me impulsó a hacerlo, pero mi siguiente reacción fue una locura.

Lo abrace, sin preguntar, sin pensar, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y me aferre a él, teniendo que hacer un esfuerzo ya que es más alto que yo. El enterró su rostro en mi cuello y respondió el abrazo suavemente, lo que sentí estando en sus brazos no lo había sentido nunca, su respiración en mi piel, sus brazos rodeándome con fuerza por la cintura, y su aroma, el aroma de su piel, era algo abrumador, jamás podría borrarlo de mi memoria, perdí la noción del tiempo, pero me parecieron segundos, aunque creo fueron varios minutos que nos mantuvimos así, abrazados. Me aleje de forma lenta de su pecho hasta que mi rostro y el suyo quedaron solo a centímetros de distancia, intenté con todas mis fuerzas no mirarlo a los ojos, pero era eso o su boca, y por cómo me sentía, tal vez lo habría besado, así que me decidí por mirarlo a los ojos, aunque no podía evitarlo, ya que parecían imanes, su mirada ya no era la de un caprichoso niño rico, más bien era una mirada llena de amor y ternura.

Mi corazón se aceleró cuando tomo mi rostro con sus manos- acaso intentaría besarme- me pregunte- y la respuesta llegó, me besó en la frente, luego me miró fijamente y me dio las gracias. No habría puesto resistencia si hubiese intentado besarme, pero creo que es mejor así, solo amigos, me apretó contra su pecho nuevamente y pude oír el latido de su corazón, que se volvió mi sonido favorito desde ese momento, sé que si yo quisiera ese corazón seria mío, pero lo que él me hace sentir es totalmente extraño, siento la necesidad de tenerlo cerca, pero lo único que hago cuando lo tengo cerca es alejarlo, sin embargo este momento es especial, me gustaría que durara para siempre, pero el pánico se apodero de mí, no quiero enamorarme- pensé- mientras seguía apoyada en su pecho y envuelta en sus brazos, y decidí dar lugar a la cordura y mi fuerza de voluntad y me aleje.

-Deberíamos entrar, nos estarán buscando y no quiero que malinterpreten las cosas- le pedí.

-Claro solo dame un segundo- dijo y se metió en la camioneta, sacó una caja pequeña de la guantera y cerró con llave- esto es para ti- dijo ofreciéndome la caja rectangular de color azul-

-¿Me compraste un obsequio?, ¿Por qué?, después de cómo te he tratado, no puedo aceptarlo-

-Por favor acéptalo, pienso que puede ser el símbolo de un nuevo comienzo, sé que no has sido dulce conmigo, pero no perdía las esperanzas-

-Lo recibí dudosa, eso significaría un compromiso- abrí la caja y me quede conmocionada era una cadena con un corazón de plata envejecida que llevaba grabada por el frente un lobo.

-¿Cómo sabes que me gustan los lobos?-

Alice, suspiré respondiéndome yo misma.

-No fue difícil sacarle información- dijo sonriendo- ¿puedo?- pregunto con la intención de colocar el collar en mi cuello. Lo miré por unos instantes y asentí sin pronunciar palabra, le di la espalda e hice mi cabello a un lado que fuera más fácil abrochar la cadena.

-Si te diste cuenta, el reverso del corazón está en blanco, me refiero a que podría haberlo grabado con una dedicatoria pero no lo hice, la idea es que con el tiempo, tu decidas si lo grabaras, para mi tu y yo somos el corazón, y solo tú puedes decidir si esta historia se escribirá, y si así lo decides debes grabar el corazón, ¿me explique bien o fui muy enredado?- pregunto al fin.

-Te entendí perfecto- respondí mientras lo contemplaba como una tonta, mi corazón no podía más de alegría, en ese instante, tomé la decisión de darle una oportunidad, como amigo, mi amistad es lo único que puedo ofrecerle en este momento.

-Creo que ahora deberíamos entrar- y rompió mi concentración.

-¡Oh, si claro!, vamos- que tonta seguramente se dio cuenta que lo miraba embobada.

Entramos y buscamos a Billy y Charlie en la sala de estar, pero ya habían pasado al comedor, cuando llegamos allí ya estaban todos sentados, solo esperando por nosotros.

-Renesmee, ¿Dónde te habías metido?- comenzó el interrogatorio mi padre, estaba molesto.

Rosalie levanto la mirada cuando oyó mi nombre, en cuanto me vio al lado de Jacob, escupió de forma abrupta el sorbo de agua que había bebido, todos la miraron extrañados, pero era yo el centro de atención.

-Lo siento señor, ella me acompaño a buscar mi celular a la camioneta, y nos distrajimos conversando- se adelantó Jacob y respondió.

-L e pregunté a mi hija- respondió papá sin siquiera mirarlo.

-¡Edward!- lo regañó mi madre. No te preocupes Jacob, está bien, tomen asiento- prosiguió mamá.

-Rosalie no salía de la impresión, su rostro demostraba cuanta curiosidad sentía por saber cada jugoso detalle de mi nuevo encuentro con Jacob.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, todos tenían alguna anécdota divertida que contar, luego que acabamos de cenar, yo y Rosalie levantamos la mesa, mientras seguían la plática, papá se disculpó y subió a su habitación.

-Cuéntame todo por favor- susurró emocionada Rosalie a mi lado, mientras apilaba los platos en el fregadero-

-Lo haré, cuando estemos solas, no aquí- le aseguré.

-Esta vez no te vi molesta- alardeo hundiendo las puntas de sus dedos en mis costillas.

-Ya verás porque, no seas impaciente- dije entre susurros tomando el corazón de plata que pendía del collar en mi cuello, para que notara que lo traía puesto-

-¡No puede ser!- gritó Rose a los cuatro vientos.

-¿Están bien chicas?- pregunto mama desde la otra sala.

-Si mamá, solo que Rosalie se volvió loca- respondí.

-Puedes guardar silencio hasta que lleguemos a nuestra casa- y le di un empujón.

De pronto alguien se aclaró la garganta, ambas nos sobresaltamos y giramos para ver quién era, y era el, Jacob estaba en la cocina.

Jacob, ¿Qué haces aquí?, digo sé que estabas aquí, pero ¿Qué haces en la cocina?- pregunte nerviosa y estúpidamente.

-Mi padre y yo nos vamos, y vine a despedirme, no puedo irme sin hacerlo, ¿no es verdad Rosalie?-

-Claro que sí, si quieren los puedo dejar solos, para que se despidan-

- No es necesario, pero gracias- reaccionó Jacob.

-La salida es en dirección opuesta- dijo mi padre entrando en la cocina y pasando por su lado.

-¡Papá!- exclame.

-¿Qué?- respondió haciendo de cuenta que no entendía mi enfado.

-Estas siendo grosero ¿no crees?- le reclamé.

- Claro, discúlpame Jacon, ¿te acompaño a la salida?- le preguntó.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron de la vergüenza que me había hecho pasar mi padre y solo agache la cabeza.

-Su nombre es Jacob no Jacon señor Cullen, le corrigió Rosalie-

-No hay problema Rosalie, lo entiendo, a cierta edad las cosas se confunden y comienzan a olvidarse, y conozco la salida, hasta luego chicas, Renesmee ha sido un placer volverte a ver, adiós señor- se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Mi padre quedó furioso, pero más intrigado que furioso, ahora debería dar muchas explicaciones por esa frase de Jacob.

-Se nos hace tarde a mí y Rosalie, también nos marchamos papá- dije intentando salir de la cocina.

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen detente ahí- dijo dándome una orden- me puedes explicar porque ese tipo dijo, fue un placer verte de nuevo, ¿acaso ya se conocían?, ¿de dónde?, ¿hace cuánto?-

-Yo te espero en el auto Renesmee- oí decir a Rosalie y desapareció.

-Resulta que lo conocí hoy papá, es mi compañero de… un momento no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, ya no vivo en tu casa, y tú no me mantienes, ya soy lo bastante grande-

-¡Renesmee te prohíbo que veas a ese tipo de nuevo, me oíste!-

-No te pases papá, te amo, pero no seleccionaras mis amistades-

-Él no te quiere como amiga, vi cómo te miraba-dijo papá más calmado.

Me acerque, le di un abrazo, un beso y salí, no mire atrás hasta que estuve junto a Rosalie en el auto.


End file.
